The Heroes greatest adventure
by Clarissa Undersee
Summary: When the mysterious Abigail gathers all of the Heroes from The Book, will they be able to work together? When the nefarious Mechanic arises from The Book, will the Heroes be able to stop him? Join the adventure of Katniss, Tris, Clary, Percy, and Harry for the ride of a lifetime!


The story of Katniss, Tris, Clary, Harry, and Percy meeting along side with the mysterious Abigail.

**Author's note: **Aye! This is going to be my first chapter story! Hooray!

*Roaring of crowd in background*

Sadly, I don't own anything except for my OC and the plot! All characters and settings and stuff belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins, J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, Cassandra Clare, and Veronica Roth!

Anywho, please enjoy! Oh, also review.

**Katniss' pov**

In the woods, I tread silently, slowly, on the forest floor. I pull back my bow as I focus on my target. Inhale. Let the arrow fly. Exhale. It soars towards the victim and hits it straight in the eye. As I walk towards the fresh game, a quiet whirring noise catches my sensitive hunter ears. I immediately pull the string back on my bow towards the unknown sound.

A force seems to suck in towards an invisible circle. Everything falls silent. Not even a single mockingjay call. Next thing I know, the unknown force blows outwards and in the place of the circle is a sleek black car. A limo. I slowly approach the car, my bow still drawn. The owner of the teleporting car steps out. A girl. She has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders with side swept bangs with green opaque eyes. She's very pale. _Really _pale. All she wears is a dark gray long sleeved shirt, dark green skinny cargo pants, and black combat boots."Hello, Miss Everdeen." I freeze mid step, confused. "How do you know my name?" I question, willing my voice to sound powerful. The girl only laughs. "I know you from The Book. Your name is Katniss Everdeen." Now I look at her like she's crazy. Book? "Book? What do you mean?" I say, repeating my thoughts. She looks at me, with an expression I don't know. "You might as well come sit in the car so I can explain. Just forget about the whole book thing." I reluctantly follow, dismissing any thought of a book.

She sits me down and explains everything. She's from the past. So I _was_ wrong about the teleporting part of the car. Turns out it was a _time traveling car. _Sheesh. She's from the past where the games are just beginning. She also explained that there are two places that are secluded from Panem. Only the leaders know of this _place._ Chicago is one of these places. The 'city' is divided up into five parts called _factions_ just like we split Panem into thirteen districts. The other place is called New York. It's called a 'state'. The state is over run with _demons_, whatever the heck they are, also assuming she's not lying and they exist. Ha. _Demons. _She then tells me why she needs me. _Oh._

After she ends her explanation, she _finally_ tells me her name. "Oh yes, by the way my name is Abigail. You may call me Abbie or Gail. Your choice." I raise an eyebrow. "Do you have a last name?" She looks at me and smirks. "Jackson." I don't say anything. All I do is walk to the rabbit I shot earlier and retrieve the arrow I killed my prey with. I already know what to do. I open the door and get in. Abbie grins at me and goes to the driver seat. She must be what twelve, thirteen? She's driving. I'm tempted to jump out of the roaring time machine while I can. I hear the keys go in the ignition and the engine starting. I see her twist the knob to travel again and suddenly I remember Peeta. Ah, crap.

* * *

**Tris' pov**

I rest on the platform of the Ferris wheel, 75 feet above the ground. This is my favorite place to be. I close my eyes and take in the scent of the humid air. A beeping noise interrupts my moment of freedom. I glance down at my watch, scowling. Time to get back to headquarters for lunch. At least I'm hungry.

As I walk, I notice it's silent. I stop walking to listen. I hear a loud force behind me and I quickly turn around to point my gun at... _a car?_ Huh. To be honest I most certainly _did not_ expect that. I creep my way towards this vehicle, cautiously, still pointing my pistol. I hear a click and a child steps out of the drivers seat. I take a step back. _The heck? _The girl grins at me, her eyes lighting up. "Hello, Tris." My eyes widen. I need to pull the trigger. I want to pull the trigger. I can't; I can't; I can't. I lick my chapped lips. "_How do you know my name._" I lower my gun. She waves her hand at me. "Does it matter? You wouldn't understand really. There's another girl, in the car, just like you. "What? Amazing? Doubt it." I inwardly slap myself. Stupid Uriah and his stupid cockiness rubbing off on me. She looks at me questioningly. "Peculiar. You don't normally talk like that. Hope it's not something to do with me messing with the paradox of time..." She continues to mutter obscenities. "Look, I just want to know how you know my name." I say, exasperated. "Oh, uh, well right now, all I can say, is that I know you from The Book. Alright? I know you won't understand now, but _oh hohoho trust me. _You'll know later and it won't be fun," Okay. Well. I'll just figure it out later. "Now look, Tris. I just need you to come with me. Please." Her last word had a note of begging in it. _Oh why do I have a weakness of kids..._ I take a deep breath in my nose and out through my mouth. "Well before I agree, I need you to tell me why you want me to come with you. Honestly girl, think!" She smiles. "Ah well first off my name actually isn't girl, believe it or not, it's Abigail but you may call me Abbie or Gail. Second, just let me explain." So I let her.

After she explains why I need her, I agree almost immediately. Oh my gosh. I _have to _go with her. I make my way to the car and open the door. I step in, only to find another person. Ah. This is who Abbie was talking about. I'm met by gray eyes and olive skin. This girl has dark hair in a braid. She's wearing simple clothes. She looks... _tough._ Then she speaks. "Who the heck are you?"

* * *

**Love it...**

**Hate it...**

**Review/alert/fave it...**


End file.
